


From Heaven with Love

by Patolozka



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Earth, Fluff, Giving Birth, Good Omens comics, Heaven, Hell, Kissing, M/M, Pregnancy, Smut, fall - Freeform, loving relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patolozka/pseuds/Patolozka
Summary: They met in Heaven... They fell in love... Follow their story from that moment on in a Good Omens comics.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. The Beginning




	2. Their Love




	3. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> You can see the whole comics on my account on instagram (@patolozka) #goodomens_fromheavenwithlove


End file.
